1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a data storage device, and more particularly, to a data storage device for storing data storage information of data, and a method for operating the data storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer environment paradigm is shifting to ubiquitous computing systems where people can use computers anytime, anywhere. This increases the usage of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop computers and the like. These portable electronic devices generally use data storage devices employing memories. The data storage devices are used as main memory units or secondary memory units of the portable electronic devices.
The data storage devices using memories are excellent in terms of stability and durability because they do not have a moving parts. Also, the data storage devices using memories have the advantages of operating at fast data access rates and with low power consumption. Non-limiting examples of data storage devices having the above-described advantages include Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory devices, memory cards with diverse interfaces, Solid-State Drives (SSD) and so forth.